The present invention relates to the field of acoustic absorbing structures.
Acoustic enclosures are used to insulate sound generated inside the enclosure from the exterior environment, to insulate the interior of the enclosure from sound generated in the exterior environment, and to reduce reverberation of sound within the enclosure.
For example, many high schools and music schools provide sound isolation modules for music practice, enabling a plurality of music students, each one in a separate module, to simultaneously play his or her instrument without acoustical interference from music generated in another enclosure or from sound generated in an environment exterior to the sound isolation module. In an industrial setting, machinery often generates large volumes of sound that interfere with human productivity within offices that need to be located at or near the sight of the machinery. In this case, an acoustic enclosure is often deemed essential, or at least highly desirable, to protect the office environment from the machinery noise. A radio broadcast booth is another familiar example where acoustic enclosures are instrumental in shielding from unwanted penetration of acoustic energy and reverberations. In some cases a wall or surface, less than an enclosure, provides acoustic absorption. For example portions of hallway walls may provide acoustic absorption to reduce acoustic reverberation.
An acoustic structure typically is formed of a plurality of panels, each panel comprising one or more acoustic absorbing materials enclosed by steel or other rigid structure. An acoustic enclosure is provided with an access door, and a window may also be included to allow one to see inside or outside the enclosure. The acoustic absorbing panels are subject to normal wear, and are often subject to harsh or stressful treatment. For example, furniture may impact and dent them or they may be subject to malicious abuse. Liquids that degrade acoustic performance or degrade the acoustic material may be absorbed by or splashed into the acoustic absorbing material within the panel.
For at least these reasons it is desirable to remove and replace or maintain one or more individual absorbing panels without deconstruction of the structure. Further, it is desirable that repair and maintenance be performable quickly, easily, and with a minimum of technical skill and tools.
Thus, there is a need for an invention that provides an acoustic absorbing structure with easily serviceable acoustic absorbing panels.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for constructing an acoustic absorbing structure, such as a wall or enclosure, with removable, serviceable and replaceable acoustic absorbing panels. According to the present invention, retention mechanisms are provided for inserting and retaining acoustic absorbing panels against one or more walls without the use of fastening devices such as rivets, screws or adhesive. According to the present invention, a panel may be installed by inserting the top of the panel into an upper channel, pushing the panel toward the wall, and then inserting the bottom of the panel into a lower channel. A panel may be removed by lifting the panel up out of the lower channel, pulling the panel away from the wall, and then lowering the panel out of the upper channel. The invention enables installation of an acoustic absorbing structure to a wall or room that is not originally designed to exhibit any particular acoustic performance, or where the acoustic performance is not adequate or should be altered. The invention also enables simple and quick installation and removal of any one or more acoustic absorbing panels for repair, maintenance or replacement, without the need for fastening or unfastening a panel to a structure.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the disclosure provided herein may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Persons of skill in the art will realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims, and that not all objects attainable by the present invention need be attained in each and every embodiment that falls within the scope of the appended claims.